Un amigo para Rafael
by DreamerAwaken
Summary: Rafael siempre se ha sentido solo, siente que sus hermanos no le entienden. Pero una noche, después de un accidente, conocerá a un amigo que le dará lo que necesita, algo llamado "compañía". Disfruten!
1. El accidente

Nueva York, ciudad llena de luces y con los edificios más grandes que se puedan imaginar. Donde el crimen está siempre al asecho y la justicia siempre lo asecha a él. Donde, en las alcantarillas, muy profundo y lejos de los humanos, resuenan los gritos de 2 niños… o mejor dicho, de 2 pequeñas tortugas mutantes.

-¡Empieza a escucharme!- Dijo una voz.

-¿¡Y si no quiero!- Respondió la otra.

Así es, Leo y Rafa se estaban peleando… _**¡Otra vez!**_

Rafa: ¡Maldición, Leo! ¿¡Cuando llegará el día en que dejes de dar tanta lata!

Leo: ¡Cuando llegue el día en que dejes de maldecir y me escuches!

Rafa: ¿¡Sólo salgo como 15 minutos y te pones a chillar! ¡Por favor! ¡No es tan grave!

Leo: ¿¡No es tan grave! ¡Rafael! ¡Ya sabes que el exterior es peligroso! ¡Y demoraste casi una hora!

Rafa: ¡Tu…!

Splinter: -Aparece en el marco de la puerta- ¡Leonardo! ¡Rafael! ¡Ya es suficiente!

Leo/Rafa: Maestro…

Splinter: -Con voz tranquila- Sus hermanos se están asustando, y ya es hora de cenar. Hablaremos luego.

Leo: -Inclinándose hacia el frente- Si Sensei…

Rafa: -Con las manos detrás de la cabeza- De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

**En el comedor…**

Mikey: -Con los ojos llorosos- ¿Ya… ya para… ron?

Donnie: -Un poco asustado- Eso creo…

Mikey: -Suspira y abraza su peluche- ¿Por qué Rafi y Leo no se quieren…?

Donnie: Ellos tienen muchas diferencias Mikey, Rafa tiende a hacer todo a su manera y romper las reglas, mientras Leo tiende a seguir órdenes y a ser más tranquilo. Por eso no se toleran.

Mikey: Tal vez tengas razón…

Splinter: -Bajando las escaleras seguido de Rafa y Leo- ¿Está todo bien, mis hijos?

Mikey: -Sonríe- ¡Todo bien!

Donnie: -Sonríe también- Ya se nos pasó el susto, no pasa nada.

Leo: Lo siento, chicos.

Rafa: Si, en serio.

Mikey/Donnie: -Sonríen- ¡No importa!

Todos empezaron a comer, aunque la cena fue más callada de lo normal, ya que todos estaban en sus pensamientos. Donnie tenía que reparar el tostador y el televisor, Mikey tenía que seguir leyendo sus historietas de la "Tortuga Titán" y dibujar una que otra cosa, Rafa quería salir, sentir libertad y divertirse en las alcantarillas, y Leo quería que Rafa lo escuchara y entendiera que el exterior era peligroso. Splinter, por otra parte, pensaba que tenía que decirle a sus dos hijos mayores.

Luego de cenar y de lavar los platos…

Splinter: Rafael, Leonardo, vengan conmigo al dojo.

Leo: Si, Sensei.

Rafa: Ya voy.

Splinter: -Abre la puerta corrediza y entra, seguido de Leo y Rafa- Siéntense, por favor.

Rafa/Leo: -Se sientan-

Splinter: Quiero saber porque se pelearon hoy.

Leo: Rafa salió al exterior de nuevo, maestro Splinter.

Rafa: ¡Tú ni sabes! Salí de casa, si ¡Pero sólo a dar una vuelta por las alcantarillas!

Y era cierto, Rafael salió de su casa a dar un paseo. Se aburría mucho en casa con sus hermanos y lo único que pedía su conciencia era salir a divertirse y correr por ahí. Lamentablemente, perdió la noción del tiempo y llegó tarde a su hogar, donde lo esperaba un molesto Leonardo.

Leo: Pero si sé que un paseo por las alcantarillas no dura más de 15 minutos y tú te demoraste casi una hora, Rafael.

Era de esperarse que Leo no creyera lo que dice su hermano menor, ser el líder era algo que Leo tomaba muy enserio. Claro que se preocupaba por todos sus hermanos, pero se enojaba bastante si uno de ellos rompía las reglas, y Rafa no era excepción.

Rafa: ¡Sólo me entretuve demasiado! Si supieras como me aburro en casa, Leo.

Leo: Si sé, Rafa. Pero eso no es excusa para salir y ponerte en riesgo.

Rafa: ¿¡Cuándo vas a entenderlo! ¡No salí al exterior!

Splinter: ¡Suficiente!

Leo/Rafa: -Miran a Splinter-

Splinter: Mis hijos, de nada sirve gritar. Rafael, tu hermano tiene razón, salir al exterior es peligroso, tu vida puede correr gran riesgo. Pero si tu hermano dice la verdad, Leonardo, entonces no hay porque alarmarse, mientras no vaya a la superficie, todo estará bien.

Rafa: Entonces, ¿Puedo salir a jugar a las alcantarillas?

Splinter: Mientras no faltes a los entrenamientos, no habrá problemas.

Rafa: -Extiende sus brazos al aire- ¡Sí!

Leo: Pero maestro…

Splinter: Leonardo, sé lo que digo, Rafael puede salir a divertirse **sólo** en las alcantarillas. Con una condición…

Rafa: ¿Qué cosa?

Splinter: Sólo puedes estar afuera por 1 hora, día por medio.

Rafa: -Con tono de decepción- Aaaaah…

Splinter: -Suspira y se levanta- Es hora de dormir, mis hijos. Tendremos entrenamiento en la mañana.

Leo: -Se levanta y se inclina- Si Sensei.

Rafa: -Se dirige a su habitación- Buenas noches _(Que aburrido…)_

Rafael abrió la puerta de su habitación, se metió a la cama y cerró sus ojos…

Pasó una hora… una hora más… 5 minutos… Rafael despertó. Miró el reloj, 22:07, el maestro Splinter se acostaba alrededor de las 21:00.

Rafa: -Sale de la cama con cuidado y mira a su alrededor- … -Abre la puerta despacio, voltea a mirar, no ve a nadie y sale de su habitación-

Esto es normal, ¿Saben? Todos duermen tranquilos y Rafael se va de casa.

Rafael iba caminando por las alcantarillas, vio que entraba un poco luz por los orificios de la puerta del alcantarillado, pero él no iba a salir, tenía planeado ir a otra parte. Siguió caminando recto, dobló una esquina, entró por una puerta, dobló otra esquina, entró por otra puerta y llegó a su destino: Un lugar lleno de cascadas, por una parte entraba la luz de la ciudad y se iluminaba el agua con resplandores dorados, creando un espectáculo de luces. Rafael encontró este lugar hace una semana, era tan tranquilo y silencioso (El agua caía en grandes cantidades, pero con poco ruido) que cuando estaba triste o enfadado venía aquí para calmarse, pero hoy no estaba de mal humor, sólo quería estar solo…

Nunca lo había pensado antes, estar solo le calmaba, pero también le entristecía. Nunca se ha sentido cómodo cerca de sus hermanos, especialmente cerca de Leo. Éste siempre estaba serio, y siempre encontraba la manera de echarle la culpa a Rafael. Rafael siempre se sentía molesto por algo, siempre metía la pata en los asuntos más importantes, siempre… siempre…

Suspiró. Miró hacia las cascadas y a sus resplandores dorados, ¿Cuándo van a entender sus hermanos que él sólo quiere un momento para divertirse y relajarse? Todos pueden hacer lo que ellos quieren, Donnie puede reparar o inventar cosas, Mikey puede leer sus historietas y jugar videojuegos, y Leo puede ir al dojo para meditar o para entrenar, ¿Por qué él no podía salir a las alcantarillas a jugar o explorar un poco la zona?

Volvió a suspirar, _**¡Era tan injusto!**_

Rafa: Será mejor que regrese, no estoy de humor para que Leo se ponga a chillar otra vez –Se levanta y se voltea-

Lamentablemente, la suerte no estaba al lado de la tortuga con la bandana roja. Una araña, con la ayuda de su hilo, descendió justo en el momento en que Rafa giró la cabeza, y conociendo la fobia que Rafa le tiene a los insectos…

Rafa: ¡Aaaaah! ¡Aléjate! –Retrocede mucho y…-

_**Se cayó**_, estaba a muchos metros de altura…

Se puede escuchar el eco de un grito, el sonido de un golpe muy fuerte y el tranquilo sonido del agua.

Mientras que, la araña, sin entender que ocurrió, regresa a su telaraña para comer los insectos que quedaron atrapados en sus hilos.

…

_**?´s POV**_

Sentí un golpe muy fuerte, me desperté rápidamente y miré a mí alrededor. El sonido vino de afuera, ¿Y si era… un humano?

Salí con cuidado y abrí la puerta, miré hacia varias direcciones… el lago, que había sido creado por las cascadas, estaba de color rojo en algunas partes, me asusté y ajusté la vista. Había un cuerpo a la orilla del lago, me acerqué y me llevé una gran sorpresa… era una tortuga, una mutante, y estaba muy lastimada.

La levanté, me di cuenta de que era un chico, era más grande y más pesado que yo. Revisé su pulso, estaba bien, sólo estaba inconsciente. Su cabeza sangraba mucho y sus brazos y piernas tenían muchos moretones, lo llevé a mi casa y empecé a vendarlo. Cuando terminé, lo recosté en mi cama y lo dejé durmiendo.

?: -Agarra una capa color blanco y sale de su casa- Tengo que conseguir más comida y medicamentos… espero que esté bien –Salta sobre unos tubos, llega al agujero que ilumina las cataratas y sale por ahí-

Han pasado 3 años desde que lo perdí, estuve robando por 3 años para sobrevivir, siempre creí que estaba solo en este mundo… entonces él apareció, y yo voy a salvarlo. No me importa quién sea, _**¡No voy a dejar que muera!**_

?: -Para sí- No te preocupes, no tardaré…

_**Nota del Autor:**_

Primera parte de mi primera historia! Wheeee! X3

Bueno, espero que les guste, el próximo capitulo saldrá muy pronto! Bye! :3

**~Vida-chan**


	2. Despertar

**Leo´s POV**

Desperté y mire el reloj, eran las 6 de la mañana, hora de despertar a mis hermanos. Salí de mi cama, me lavé la cara y me puse mi bandana, aún seguía pensando en lo de ayer, ¿Y si Rafa decía la verdad? Sé que no debo dudar de mi familia, pero con Rafa… todo es distinto, realmente quiero que nos entendamos y que nos llevemos bien. Sacudí mi cabeza, hablaré con él después, salí de mi habitación y me encontré con mi padre.

-Buenos días, maestro Splinter- Dije

-Buenos días, Leonardo, ¿Dormiste bien?- Me preguntó, sonriendo tranquilamente.

Suspiré, no puedo mentirle.

-No del todo, Sensei, yo…- Traté de explicarle, pero él se adelantó.

-¿Pensaste sobre lo ocurrido ayer?- Pregunto, un poco serio.

-…Si- Dije, no podía sacarme de la cabeza esa discusión, no aún.

-Hijo mío, todo está en orden, ahora creo que debemos despertar tus hermanos- Dijo, su voz sabia tranquilizándome.

-Yo me haré cargo, gracias maestro Splinter- Agradecí, el maestro Splinter siempre me ayudaba cuando tenía dificultades con mis hermanos.

Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Donnie, estaba sentado en su silla, con un destornillador en la mano y su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Sonreí un poco, tuvo que trabajar toda la noche en otro de sus experimentos, me acerqué y empecé a sacudirlo despacio.

-Ah… ¿Aaah?- Gimió él, abriendo sus ojos.

-Hora de despertar, Donnie- Dije, él bostezó, se estiro y sonrió.

-Buenos días, Leo…- Dijo soñolientamente, yo sonreí.

-Buenos días– Y salí de su cuarto.

Caminé un poco por el pasillo y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Mikey, ¡Y casi me caigo! Miré en qué me había tropezado, un muñeco de felpa. Miré alrededor, crayones, historietas, papeles y más peluches. Suspiré y me acerqué a la cama del menor de mis hermanos. Mikey estaba durmiendo con su osito de peluche favorito.

-Despierta, Mikey- Dije sacudiéndolo un poco.

-Cinco minutos más…- Se quejó silenciosamente, suspiré.

-Mikey, perderás el desayuno si no te levantas- Le recordé, vi que se movió un poco y se levantó.

-Aaaaah…- bostezó y me miró –Hola, Leo- Dijo refregándose un ojo.

-Buenos días, mejor baja a desayunar, yo los alcanzo- Dije, aún tenía que despertar a Rafa.

-¡OK!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa y salió de la habitación casi volando. Así era Mikey, siempre saltando y alegre, sonreí y salí de su habitación.

Ahora…** a despertar a Rafa.**

Caminé un par de minutos y me encontré con la puerta de su habitación, viendo el cartel que decía "FUERA DE AQUÍ". Pensé que no seguiría feliz por lo de ayer, así que toqué la puerta.

-¿Rafa? Es hora de despertar, nos toca entrenamiento- Dije, no hubo respuesta, así que apoyé mi oído junto a su puerta, pero no escuché movimiento -… ¿Rafa?- Dije, seguía sin responder, pensé que seguía molesto o algo. Pero entonces, un presentimiento invadió mi mente y abrí la puerta.

**Rafael no estaba ahí.**

Le avisé al maestro Splinter, todos nos preocupamos y salimos a buscarlo, pero no hubo suerte. Pasaron minutos,… horas,…** dos días**. Y Rafael no apareció…

**_¿Dónde estás?… ¡RAFA! ¡Vuelve!_**

* * *

><p><strong>?´s POV<strong>

Han pasado dos días y él no ha despertado aún, estoy preocupado. Claro, si no fuera porque está respirando, pensaría que estaba **muerto…**

Temblé un poco, la palabra "muerto" era muy desagradable. Mejor no pensar mucho en ella.

Miré otra vez a la tortuga que estaba acostada sobre mi cama, yo estaba en una silla, a su lado. Aunque pude conseguir más comida, vendas y también lavar sus heridas, me encantaría poder hacer algo más por él, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo sería conocerlo, ¿Nos llevaríamos bien? ¿Y si no le agrado o él no me agrada a mí? Suspiré y seguí mirándolo, realmente quiero conocerlo, me di cuenta de que su piel era de color esmeralda y su caparazón era de un verde más pálido… sus colores me recordaron a los bosques de mi hogar…

Sacudí la cabeza, tres años y sigo pensando en aquel accidente, ¿Cuándo voy a tener que asumirlo? Él ya no está, o eso creo y…

No pude pensar más porque **cierta** tortuga empezó a despertarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Rafa´s POV<strong>

No sé qué ocurrió, todo fue… muy rápido, recuerdo que estaba mirando las cascadas, entonces me levanté y volteé… luego creo que me caí y todo se volvió oscuro. Ahora siento un gran dolor en la cabeza, la verdad siento dolor por todo mi cuerpo y creo que no puedo moverme, aún así lo intenté. Empecé a abrir mis ojos, mi visión estaba borrosa, pero aún así me di cuenta…

**De que no estaba en mi casa.**

-… Oye- Dijo una voz, salté un poco, no pude ver quién o qué era, mi cabeza me dolía demasiado.

-Oye, ¿E-estás bien? ¿Puedes decirme algo?- Dijo de nuevo, era la voz de un niño, pensé que era la voz de Donnie porque sonaba muy sensible, pero me di cuenta de que la voz que me hablaba era más suave.

-¿Quién…?- Intenté hablar, pero me sentía muy mareado. En eso sentí que alguien puso su mano sobre mi frente, y me di cuenta de que tenía un pedazo de trapo en la cabeza.

-E-estás un poco caliente- En eso sentí que retiraban el trapo de mi cabeza, escuché el sonido del agua cuando se estruja un paño. -¿Mejor?- Me preguntó y sentí la humedad del trapo en mi frente.

-…Si- Dije.

-Que bueno, ¿Tienes hambre? ¿O quieres seguir durmiendo…?- Preguntó, quién quiera que fuese estaba preocupado por mí. En eso me rugió un poco el estómago y sentí un poco de vergüenza. Él se rió un poco.

-Creo que tienes hambre, ¿Quieres una fruta?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-E-está bien- Respondí.

-Tengo manzanas y naranjas, d-discúlpame por no tener mucha variedad- Se disculpó, la verdad no tenía porque hacerlo.

-No importa, ¿Puedes darme… una manzana?- Pregunté, él suspiró aliviado.

-Claro, iré a buscarla. Creo… creo que debes seguir durmiendo- Me dijo, noté un poco de nerviosismo es su voz.

-Si… mi cabeza me está matando…- Dije y cerré mis ojos. Lo último que escuché fueron unos pequeños y sigilosos pasos alejándose…

…

…

…

… -Oye, te traje tu fruta… ¿Cómo te si-sientes?- Dijo una voz, que me resultó familiar.

Mi cabeza me seguía doliendo, pero mi cuerpo ya se sentía un poco mejor, lo suficiente como para sentarme, lo cual hice. Me refregué los ojos, ya podía ver con mejor calidad, las paredes de donde yo me encontraba eran de color verde con tonos azules desteñidos, la cama en donde me encontraba era grande, cabían dos personas y era muy suave. También había una silla de madera a mi lado y un pequeño mueble que tenía algo encima, creo que era un dibujo porque había pinceles y unas cuantas pinturas…

-… Em, ¿Disculpa?- Dijo de nuevo la voz, yo me volteé a ver quién era…

No sé si era un truco de mi mente o si aún estaba mareado, lo cierto es que se me fue la respiración por unos momentos…

Al darme cuenta que una tortuga mutante, de mi edad, me miraba con sus ojos.

**_Cargando un plato con manzana picada._**

* * *

><p>Nota del Autor:<p>

Uff, ¡Disculpen la demora! He estado un poco ocupada últimamente ^^U

Oh, bueno, ¡Aquí está la 2a parte! Espero no les parezca muy corta.

¡Adiós! Dejen sus Reviews :D


	3. Buddy

**?´s POV.**

¿Por qué algo me dice que él nunca supo que yo era una tortuga mutante…?

Oh, claro, porque él **NUNCA** supo que yo era una tortuga mutante.

-Esto…- Traté de decir –Sé que no es… común ver a alguien de nuestra misma "especie", pero creo que debes calmarte… pu-puede hacerle mal a tus heridas…- Dije, lo admito, soy… soy **MUY** tímido, pero ¿Qué querían que hiciera? ¡NUNCA he hablado con alguien que sea IGUAL a mí!... Ahora estoy un poco asustado, a decir verdad…

Él me siguió mirando con sus ojos dorados abierto como platos. Eran brillantes, me recordaron a un cocodrilo, a decir verdad. Me di cuenta que aún llevaba el plato y se lo ofrecí.

-¡Ah…! Gracias- Dijo él, yo me reí un poco… si, ver a alguien igual a ti era muy confuso, pero gracioso.

-¿Puedes decirme… dónde estoy?- Preguntó él.

-Estás en mi casa, estamos en las alcantarillas- Respondí, él suspiró aliviado, a lo mejor pensó que estaba en el exterior.

-¿Cómo terminé aquí?- Preguntó, tenía pedazos de manzana alrededor de su boca. Yo traté de no reírme, se veía un poco infantil.

-Yo… te encontré a la orilla del lago, estabas herido y te traje a mi casa para sanarte. Estuviste… dos días sin despertar- Aclaré, él se sorprendió y empezó a toser, empecé a palparle la espalda. -¡L-lo siento!- Me disculpé, pobre, ¡Vaya susto que le di!

-¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Dos…! ¿Días? ¿¡Estuve aquí inconsciente por DOS DÍAS!- Gritó, creo que… metí MUY mal la pata.

-¡Lo siento! En verdad, ¡Es que…!- Traté de decir, pero él se detuvo y me miró confundido.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Preguntó.

-¿Eh…?- No sabía que más decir en ese momento, estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿Sabes? No tienes porque disculparte, después del todo… TÚ me salvaste- Me dijo, sonriendo un poco. Me calmé y sonreí.

-Lo siento, es que… ¿Ves? ¡No puedo evitarlo!- Dije sonriendo, él lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Ja, ja, ja ,ja! ¡Ya lo creo!- Contestó, se veía feliz, lo cual me alegraba.

-Me llamo Rafael, puedes decirme "Rafa" si quieres- Se presentó. -¿Cómo te llamas?- Me preguntó, yo miré al piso y respondí –Yo…-

* * *

><p><strong>Rafa´s POV<strong>

-… no tengo nombre…- Me impresioné un poco. Se veía triste, así que le dije.

-No te preocupes por eso- Le dije y él me miró -… ¿Sabes? soy malo dando nombres, pero ¿Qué tal si te elijo un "apodo"?- Pregunté, él me miró confundido.

-¿Apodo?- Preguntó de vuelta.

-O sobrenombre, lo que prefieras- Respondí, él sonrió.

-Creo que… me gusta la idea- Me dijo, un poco tímido. Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a su actitud, no me molestaba, en lo absoluto. Me recuerda mucho a Donnie, sólo que menos musculoso y espero que no sea tan inteligente como él… Un momento… ¿Donnie?

¡Oh no! ¡Tuve que haber regresado a casa!

Creo que me alarmé mucho, porque escuché su voz diciendo –Oye, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?- Yo lo miré, traté de relajarme un poco, pero creo que fue en vano.

-¡T-tengo que volver! ¡Debo ir a casa!- Dije, ¡Maldición! Splinter va a matarme, ¡Seguro que NUNCA más volveré a salir!

-¡E-espera! ¡Por favor, espera!- Me dijo y me calmé completamente, no sé cómo le hizo, ¡Ni siquiera Leo podía! –…Mira, desde un principio supe que tenías que tener una familia por las cosas que tenías puestas, pero… creo que no puedes volver aún- Dijo un poco triste.

-¿P-por qué no?- Pregunté, ¿A qué se refiere?

-Bueno… depende, ¿Puedes pararte?- Preguntó, yo me quité la sábana que me cubría y vi mi cuerpo vendado, no vendado en exceso, claro. Bajé las piernas de la cama y toqué el piso, sentí un ligero dolor que ignoré, entonces me paré… para sentir un horrible dolor en mis piernas. Me senté rápidamente y empecé a sobármelas.

-¡Auch! Maldita sea…- Dije gruñendo, ¡Demonios! ¿Ahora QUÉ?

-¿T-te duele mucho?- Preguntó de nuevo, acercándose un poco alarmado. ¿Saben? Ahora que me doy cuenta…

_Creo que es mejor que me quede un poco más, después veré cómo me las arreglo con Splinter y mis hermanos._

-Estoy bien- Respondí y, sonriendo, dije -¿Sabes? Creo que sé que apodo sería bueno para ti- Dije, sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuál?- Dijo, un poco ansioso. Yo me reí un poco y dije…

-Creo que te pondré… "Buddy"- Él me miró un poco extrañado, a lo mejor no le gustó.

-No suena mal,- Dijo, sacándome de mis dudas –Pero, ¿Qué significa "Buddy"?- Preguntó un poco apenado.

-Creo que significa "compañero" o "colega"- Respondí, no sé porque elegí ese apodo… ahora que lo pienso, era un poco vergonzoso. Pero él, por otra parte, sonrió y dijo:

-Buddy… ¡Me gusta! Gracias Rafael- Me agradeció, sentí… algo raro dentro de mí, era una mezcla de alegría y vergüenza, un poco incómodo.

-Sólo dime Rafa, es más simple- Le respondí, él me miró.

-Está bien, Rafa- Dijo sonriendo, -Mejor descansa, te… hará bien- Yo me acomodé y me cubrí con las sábanas.

-Buenas noches… Buddy- Antes de irme a dormir, pude ver la sonrisa de mi amigo… pequeña, tranquila y gentil… _como la del maestro Splinter._

…

…

_**No puedo dormir del todo. Estoy lleno de dudas.**_

_Buddy…_

¿De dónde habrá salido? Sé que a nosotros nos mutaron con unos tóxicos hace un par de años, pero Buddy no estaba con nosotros en ese momento, ¿Cómo es posible que haya mutado como nosotros?

_Buddy…_

Creo que no he dicho cómo es él, Buddy se ve de mi misma edad, su color de piel se parece al de Donnie, solo que más verdoso. Su caparazón tiene distintos tonos de color café, su plastrón era más amarillento que el mío y algo que me preocupaba… su cuerpo estaba lleno de arañazos, aunque estaban cicatrizados y eran de un color verde igual que el de Leo, ¿Acaso fue atacado por un humano? No lo sé, pero no pienso preguntárselo, por ahora. Otra cosa que llama la atención en Buddy son sus ojos, están divididos en tonos verdes y amarillos.

_**No sé si aún tenía fiebre, lo cierto era que sentí mi rostro arder un poco, creo que debo dormir, necesito dormir.**_

_Buddy…_

Mi nuevo amigo, espero mejorarme pronto para poder conocerte mejor, ¿Quién sabe qué cosas podremos hacer juntos? Lo que sí es cierto, es que me agradas más que mis hermanos, incluso más que Splinter.

_Buddy…_

Me pregunto qué estarás haciendo ahora…

_**Siento mis párpados pesados, ahora tengo sueño, mañana podremos hablar de más cosas.**_

Buenas noches, _**Buddy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>_

Lo siento! Creo que cada capítulo es más corto que el anterior -_-U

Ah, será, he aquí la tercera parte! Ojalá les haya gustado, les aviso cuando saldrá el siguiente cap! :3

**~Vida-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Aquí hay un link para que vean como es Buddy :3<strong>

**h t t p : / / kos-fan1 . deviantart . com /art/The-colors-of-white-270733899?q=gallery%3Akos-fan1&qo=0**


	4. Promesas y Lágrimas

**Buddy´s POV**

Creo que son las 07:30 de la mañana, me desperté hace un par de horas para salir a conseguir comida y tuve mucha suerte, pude conseguirme peras, algunas bayas, duraznos y más manzanas. También pude conseguir vendas para Rafa y encontré un balde de pintura amarilla.

No sé si lo he dicho antes, pero me encanta pintar, claro que es difícil conseguir materiales para poder hacer un dibujo pero esta vez, pienso pintar mi habitación, el color azul que tenía se destiñó completamente y no se ve bien, creo que la pintura me servirá de mucho.

Ahora estoy lavando las frutas, no es tan fácil, ni siquiera estoy en mi casa. Estoy lavando las frutas con una manguera que encontré en la casa de un humano, mejor me doy prisa porque puedo armar un alboroto, aparte que tengo que cambiar las vendas de Rafa.

Rafa… me pregunto si se habrá despertado, es temprano, si, pero uno nunca sabe. Terminé de lavar las frutas y me dirigí a mi hogar. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que lo conocí, aunque Rafa ya no tiene fiebres muy seguidas, sigue con el dolor en las piernas y las heridas en general no han sanado casi en lo absoluto.

Entré por el alcantarillado y salté por unos tubos hasta que llegué a las cascadas. Bajé de los tubos y abrí la puerta de mi casa despacio. Parece que Rafa no ha despertado aún, cerré la puerta detrás de mí con cuidado y me dirigí a otra habitación para cortar la fruta cuando…

-Buenos días, Buddy- Dijo Rafa, ¡Fue tan de repente que pegué un brinco!

-¡Ah!- Chillé –Bu-buenos días Rafa, me asustaste- Dije despacio, él se rió.

-Ja, ja, lo siento- Se disculpó, yo sonreí.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno, después debo cambiar tus vendas, ¿De acuerdo?- Le avisé.

-Bien, aquí te espero- Respondió.

Me fui a la otra habitación, era una especie de taller de manualidades, tenía muchas hojas con dibujos, frascos de pinturas vacíos, algunos pinceles y lo que buscaba, no tengo tijeras así que uso un cuchillo para cortar papel. Tomé el cuchillo, lo limpié con un trapo, empecé a cortar la fruta y la puse en dos platos. Me llevé los platos y las vendas a mi habitación, se la di a Rafa cuando llegó y yo duermo en el taller, no me importa, tengo unas sábanas y una almohada extra.

-Aquí tienes, Rafa- Le dije y le entregué uno de los platos -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Un poco mejor, aunque las piernas me molestan aún- Respondió y, mirándome, preguntó -¿Dónde estabas?- Yo comí un poco de fruta y le respondí:

-Fui al exterior para conseguir algunas cosas, ¿Por qué?-

-Espera, ¿Fuiste al exterior?- Preguntó con un tono medio asombrado.

-Bueno… casi siempre tengo que salir para conseguir algunas cosas, principalmente comida- Respondí.

-Suertudo…- Murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunté.

-Verás, yo siempre quiero salir al exterior, pero me lo tienen prohibido- Respondió gruñendo.

-Creo que es por tu bien, Rafa- Le dije.

-¿Por qué TODOS dicen eso?- Se quejó, era un poco cómico pero decidí no reírme. Así que le respondí:

-Porque es verdad, el exterior es muy peligroso, creo que el dicho "El más grande se come al más pequeño" lo describe perfectamente. Tienes riesgo de ser atropellado, de ser herido por un humano, y un montón de cosas más. Créeme, Rafa, no te gustaría estar cerca de los humanos, son tan malos que llegan a matarse entre ellos, yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos… - Y era verdad, una vez salí al exterior para ver el cielo nocturno y, entonces, un gritó resonó entre unos edificios. Fui a ver que era, escondido, y me quedé traumado. Un tipo estaba acorralado mientras que otros cuatro cargaban unos palos y cadenas, el resto… es historia. Lo cierto es que no volví a salir por casi una semana.

-¿Tan malo es?- Preguntó Rafa.

-No es malo, es horrible. Pero no me queda otra opción si quiero sobrevivir- Respondí, y para cambiar el tema, pregunté:

-¿Qué tal si cambio tus vendajes?-

-Está bien- Respondió y me puse manos a la obra.

* * *

><p><strong>Rafa´s POV<strong>

Me quité las sábanas y me senté en el borde de la cama, Buddy se sentó a mi lado, puso las vendas y un recipiente con agua en la silla donde estaba sentado y empezó a sacar mis vendajes.

-Rafa… ¿Puedes decirme qué te pasó?- Preguntó con voz baja.

-Creo que me caí, no recuerdo mucho- Respondí.

-Y te hiciste mucho daño, las heridas en tu cabeza son lo que más me preocupa… y tus piernas no dan señales de sanar muy pronto- Me dijo mientras revisaba mis piernas. –Pero creo que pudo haber sido peor, a lo mejor porque tienes mejor resistencia- Y, mirándome, preguntó. -¿Haces… deportes o algo?-

-Mi padre nos enseña artes marciales- Respondí.

-"¿Nos?"- Preguntó de nuevo, cortando unas vendas.

-A mí y a mis hermanos- Buddy dejó de cortar las vendas, tomó un trapo y empezó a mojarlo.

-¿Puedo saber… cuantos son?- Preguntó otra vez, mirándome.

-En total, somos cuatro- Aclaré, él abrió los ojos por la impresión.

-¿¡Cuatro!- Dijo asombrado y casi se le cae el trapo -¿Cómo es posible que nunca los he visto…?- Preguntó nuevamente, aunque parecía que hablaba consigo mismo, pero igual respondí.

-A mis hermanos y a mí nos tienen casi prohibido salir, cómo vives un poco lejos de nosotros, debe ser la razón por la que nunca te vimos- Dije.

-¿Casi prohibido salir?- Preguntó de nuevo y me miró confundido, yo sonreí con un poco de malicia.

-¡He aquí la tortuga que siempre rompe esa regla!- Dije apuntándome, como si me hubiera ganado un premio.

-He aquí la tortuga que rompe una regla y casi se mata por no cumplirla- Dijo Buddy, yo sentí un balde de agua fría derramándose sobre mi cabeza. Él se rió y yo lo miré con reproche.

-No es gracioso- Dije, un poco fastidiado.

-Es cierto, no lo es, especialmente el hecho de que te hayas lastimado, lo siento- Se disculpó, aunque no me molestó -tanto- lo que dijo, por una parte él tenía razón. Buddy estrujó el trapo y lo acercó a mi brazo. –Si te molesta un poco, sólo avísame ¿Ok?- Me dijo, sonriendo un poco.

-De acuerdo- Respondí, Buddy ya me había limpiado mis heridas antes, lo hace igual que Donnie, con mucho cuidado para que no nos doliera demasiado. Pero al final dolía porque Donnie ocupaba desinfectantes para lavar nuestras heridas, mientras que Buddy sólo ocupaba agua. Por un lado me alegraba, pero eso significaba que Buddy tenía que lavar mis heridas unas tres o cuatro veces al día, lo cual hace.

Buddy estaba limpiando mis piernas ahora, pasaba el trapo con cuidado sobre mis heridas y lo enjuagaba para sacarle la sangre, pobre Buddy, la primera vez que lavó mis heridas estaba pálido, a lo mejor porque nunca había visto tanta sangre antes. Vendó mis piernas rápida y cuidadosamente, volvió a enjuagar el paño y me dijo:

-Ahora limpiaré tu cabeza, si… si te duele sólo dime- Me recordó, hasta donde yo sé, mi cabeza fue la parte más dañada de mi cuerpo. Buddy se estiró para poder sacar los vendajes de mi cabeza, por lo cual tenía su vientre muy cerca de mi cara y pude ver uno de sus tantos arañazos, éste empezaba del lado derecho de arriba de su plastrón y terminaba un poco más abajo del pecho. Y ahí recordé lo que le quería preguntar, pero lo haré después.

-Rafa… ¿Puedo… puedo preguntarte algo…?- Me preguntó tímidamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa, Buddy?- Pregunté, él me miro, dudoso, y preguntó:

-¿Cómo es… tu familia?- Me sonó un poco absurdo, pero igual respondí.

-Bueno… nada del otro mundo, sólo mis cuatro hermanos y mi padre- Buddy suspiró.

-No, Rafa, me refiero como son ellos… como son tus hermanos de actitud- Aclaró Buddy un poco más seguro.

-Oh… bueno, te explico cuando termines, creo que tendré que decirte muchas cosas- Le respondí y él me sonrió.

-Ok, trato- Dijo y siguió lavando mi cabeza, la cual me dolía un poco pero no dije nada al respecto. Al momento de terminar, Buddy ordenó las cosas, yo me acomodé en la cama y él se sentó en la silla de madera que usualmente ponía al lado de esta.

-Puedes sentarte en la cama, después del todo es muy grande- Le ofrecí.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó.

-Seguro, no me importa- Respondí sonriendo un poco.

-Gracias, Rafa- Dijo Buddy sonriendo y se sentó a mi lado.

-Bien, veamos… creo que empezaré con el maestro Splinter, mi padre- Dije y él asintió.

-El maestro Splinter nos enseña "Ninjitsu", es un estilo de artes marciales, él nos dice que si queremos salir al exterior tenemos que estar entrenados por si las cosas no van bien. Por lo que sé, el maestro Splinter nos ha adoptado-

-¿Adoptado?- Preguntó Buddy.

-Mis hermanos son tortugas al igual que nosotros, pero el maestro Splinter es una rata- Expliqué y empecé a hablar de nuevo. –Mi padre es muy sabio, y normalmente es serio a la hora del entrenamiento, pero el resto del día es muy tranquilo. Lo que sí odia es que nos faltemos el respeto unos a otros, aunque a mí me da lo mismo- Dije con poca importancia.

-Se nota que eres un poco rebelde- Dijo Buddy riendo un poco.

-Me han dicho cosas peores- Sonreí, vi que Buddy puso cara de preocupación, pero la cambió casi al instante. –Bueno, ahora hablaré de Leonardo, es el mayor de todos nosotros y el maestro lo nombró nuestro líder, con mis hermanos lo llamamos "intrépido" pero también le digo "Splinter Jr".- Buddy se rió un poco.

-¿Porque se parecen?- Preguntó.

-Lamentablemente, SON IGUALES, pero Leo es más desesperante. Él jura que siendo líder puede tratarnos como sus soldaditos, pero yo odio ser mandado, yo hago las cosas por cuenta propia y me importa un carajo lo que Leo diga– Dije, diciendo las últimas palabras gruñendo.

-Rafa, sé que no soy tu padre o algo por el estilo, pero el hecho de que te lleves mal con tu hermano no significa que debas decir esas cosas sobre él…- Dijo Buddy, preocupado.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero Leo no entiende! ¡Y para colmo SIEMPRE que hago algo mal el va y le cuenta todo al maestro Splinter para meterme en problemas!- Le dije, furioso. Fue cuando sentí algo suave acariciando mi hombro, era la mano de Buddy y él me sonreía tranquilo.

-En ese caso, no me preocupo de lo que digas sobre él, porque a mí no me gustaría que me tratasen de esa manera- Me dijo tranquilizándome, en toda esta semana he aprendido mucho sobre Buddy, aparte de ser tímido, disculparse muy seguido por cosas que él ni siquiera ha hecho y ser gentil al momento de hablar sobre alguna que otra cosa importante; Buddy hace que me sienta tranquilo rápidamente, algunas veces hablándome despacio o acariciándome el hombro hasta que yo me relajara, y eso NADIE lo podía hacer.

-Gracias, Buddy- Sin duda alguna, el sobrenombre que yo le di le queda perfecto, aclaré mi garganta y dije. –Bueno, ahora te cuento sobre Donatello, es el segundo mayor y el "cerebrito" de mi familia. Donnie es tímido y nunca se pone violento, ni siquiera cuando está molesto, así que me gusta hablar con él. El problema de Donnie es que, ¡Es MUY inteligente! Siempre está reparando cosas y usa unas palabras TAN DIFICILES que al final nadie entiende, y algunas veces me dice que soy un tonto por no entenderlo, pero Donnie no es tan serio como Leo y eso me agrada.- Dije.

-Donnie… suena más amigable que Leo, a lo mejor si llego a conocerlo me lleve bien con él- Dijo Buddy, pensativo.

-Donnie ES más amigable que Leo, ¿Y sabes? Creo que se llevarán bien porque me recuerdas mucho a él- Aclaré, Buddy me miro con curiosidad.

-¿Nos parecemos?- Preguntó.

-Bueno, tú eres tímido, gentil y tranquilo, aunque no seas tan inteligente como Donnie lo cual me alivia. También te preocupas mucho por mis heridas y Donnie siempre se preocupa por nosotros cuando nos lastimamos, es como nuestro "doctor"- Le expliqué, Me di cuenta que las mejillas de Buddy se pusieron un poco rosadas, a lo mejor le dio un poco de vergüenza lo que dije. Fingí que no me di cuenta.

–Ahora te hablaré de Miguel Ángel, es el menor de nosotros, ES UN DIABLO- Dije fingiendo tono de sufrimiento, Buddy lanzó una carcajada, yo me reí y seguí hablando –Mikey es… bueno, es hiperactivo, le gusta gastarnos bromas, es muy alegre y siempre se mete en problemas, pero Mikey llega a ser un poco sensible. Le tengo cariño a Mikey, pero no me agrada cuando me hace una broma.- Expliqué.

-Ja, ja, ja, tienes de todo en tu familia Rafa- Dijo Buddy sonriendo, yo lo miré confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunté.

-Bueno, en tu familia tienes al sabio, al mandón, al inteligente y al alegre, tienes muchas personalidades en tu familia- Respondió un poco tímido, yo sonreí.

-Creo que tienes razón, espera ¿Mandón? ¿Te refieres a Leo?- Pregunté, un poco impresionado.

-Bueno… por lo que me has dicho, puedo referirme a Leo como mandón… lo siento, ¿Fue muy rudo lo que dije…?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Por favor, Buddy ¡Yo le digo cosas peores a Leo!- Le aclaré, él respiró aliviado.

-Rafa... ¿Cómo te describen tus hermanos?- Preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunté de vuelta, él sonrió.

-Sólo… curiosidad- Respondió, yo suspiré, miré al techo y después miré a Buddy.

-De muchas maneras… no muy agradables- Respondí, Buddy puso una mirada seria.

-Dime que te dicen, por favor- Me dijo, un poco demandante pero suavemente.

-… Leo dice que soy impaciente, terco, irresponsable y desobediente, especialmente cuando no cumplo sus reglas porque simplemente no quiero. Donnie dice que soy un necio y que soy tonto cuando no entiendo lo que quiere explicarme, ¿Cómo quiere qué entienda si usa esas palabras tan raras? Y Mikey… Mikey dice que soy bruto, violento y nada amigable, siempre dice eso cuando no juego con él porque casi nunca estoy de humor y encuentro sus juegos… estúpidos- No sé porque me costó articular mis palabras ¿Enserio me afectaba lo que decían mis hermanos? No lo creo, siempre que me decían esas cosas yo los ignoraba y fingía que no existían o les decía cosas como: "Sigue llorando", "¿Y qué? ¿Te importa mucho?" o "Me importa un carajo, tendrás que acostumbrarte"… si podía decir esas cosas ¿Por qué ahora me cuesta tanto…? Sentí un dolor en la garganta, como un nudo, y algo me decía que quería llorar ¿Yo llorar? Sobre mi cadáver, no soy débil, no lloro por palabras tan estúpidas como las que dicen mis hermanos...

Fue cuando sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cuello con cuidado, Buddy me estaba abrazando… sentí mucha tranquilidad y el dolor en mi garganta se fue, pero sentía un leve ardor en mis ojos.

-Puedes llorar si quieres, no te molestaré en lo absoluto… las lágrimas sanan muchas cosas, especialmente cosas que te afectan, confía en mí Rafa- Dijo Buddy suave y comprensivamente con su mentón en mi hombro izquierdo, el ardor en mis ojos aumentó y no me resistí… cayo una, dos, cuatro, muchas lágrimas, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lloré, pero espero… que esta no sea la última vez que llore…

Especialmente si Buddy está cerca.

-Prometo no dejarte sólo, estaré siempre cerca cuando necesites hablar con alguien, no importa si es para desahogarte o para pasar un buen rato, siempre escucharé lo que tengas que decir- Me dijo, yo acaricié su caparazón y nos quedamos así un largo rato.

"Gracias, Buddy" quise decirle, pero llorar después de tanto tiempo me había agotado, y me dormí sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Lo último que sentí fue algo tibio presionando mi frente suavemente, y la voz de Buddy diciendo "Duerme, todo estará bien".

* * *

><p><strong>Leo´s POV.<strong>

Estoy en la habitación de Rafael, llorando, ¿Por qué? No lo sé…

Ha pasado ya una semana sin él, las cosas se ponen difíciles; Miguel Ángel tiene pesadillas más seguido, y me ha dicho que todas tratan sobre Rafa, Donatello ha estado muy complicado para sus inventos y ya ha suspendido una buena cantidad de ellos, cosa que era en lo absoluto común, el maestro Splinter ha estado muy callado y sale cada cinco horas para ver si hay señales de mi hermano y yo… no sé cómo me siendo.

Culpable.

¿Será la razón por la que estoy llorando? ¿Es mi sentimiento de culpabilidad lo que me confunde?

Esa debe ser la razón, porque aunque nunca hablé con Rafa después de nuestro conflicto, Rafael… estuvo diciendo la verdad. Aunque Rafa tiene más fuerza y musculatura que nosotros, él sólo no puede levantar la puerta del alcantarillado, y Donnie descubrió que hay otra salida, pero de ida y vuelta uno podría tardar tres horas o más, mientras que Rafa sólo demoró una hora.

¿Es mi culpa que le haya prohibido algo que le encantaba a mi hermano? Siempre que Rafael está de mal humor, lo cual es muy seguido, y se va a dar una vuelta a las alcantarillas, él siempre regresa sonriendo, tranquilo y amigable ¿Es esa la razón por la que a Rafa sale tan seguido? ¿Porque sabe que eso es lo único que lo calma y lo hace sonreír? ¿Y decidió irse para seguir sonriendo? Tengo tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta…

Aún estoy llorando, tratando de calmarme, Rafael no está, mis hermanos están tristes, el maestro Splinter está preocupado… ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

Hace unos momentos atrás, vi a Mikey haciendo un dibujo donde pude reconocer a Rafa, no pude ver mucho porque el maestro Splinter me estaba llamando.

También pude ver a Donnie arreglando algo, eran los patines de Rafa, aunque él casi nunca los ocupaba porque siempre estaba entrenando, a Rafa si le gustaron y se veía muy feliz ¿Acaso Donnie pensó que arreglando sus patines iba a hacer que Rafael sonriera? No lo sé, pero respeto esa idea porque yo habría hecho lo mismo.

El maestro Splinter salió a ver si encontraba a nuestro hermano, siempre dando el mismo aviso "No salgan, volveré lo más pronto posible", no creo que ninguno de nosotros toleremos el hecho de perder a otro hermano, y el maestro Splinter sabe eso.

Y yo aquí, sin poder hacer nada, en la habitación de mi hermano, sosteniendo un regalo que él me dió para mi cumpleaños pasado. Era una cadena con una placa que dice "Intrépido", un apodo que crearon mis hermanos, al principio no me gustaba, pero ahora, creo que es lo necesito ser.

¿Es todo culpa mía?

Si lo es, me prometeré algo, no me rendiré, no lloraré, no importa lo que pase…

Traeré a Rafa de regreso, y lo haré con una sonrisa en la cara, porque no volveré a desconfiar de mis hermanos, no importa de tan testarudos sean.

Aún son mis hermanos, y los quiero por eso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>_

AL FIN! Lo siento :C

Bueeeno, hay gente que pregunta bastante, así que diré lo siguiente:

Buddy, mi OC, NO es malo ni nada de eso. Es el típico niño tímido de buen corazón y no le gusta ver sufrir a sus seres queridos. Su "historia" se sabrá pronto.

Rafael, por otra parte, está triste por no poder hacer nada que le guste, mientras que sus hermanos pueden hacer varias cosas sin meterse en problemas, y sufrió un accidente donde conoce a Buddy.

ESO ES TODO! Gracias, dejen opinión porque me gusta recibir opiniones! :D

**~Vida-chan**


	5. Gracias Por Todo

**Buddy´s POV**

Ya son las 13:57, tengo que salir para conseguir algo para el almuerzo, sin embargo… algo me preocupa, y ese algo es Rafael. Después de lo que me dijo a estado muy callado, no le culpo, ¿Quién puede soportar qué su propia familia lo insulte? No lo sé, pero sé que Rafa ha estado guardando muchos sentimientos y debía hablarlo con alguien, y me alegra un poco haberlo ayudado, sólo espero que yo sea capaz de mantener a Rafa sonriendo…

Ahora estoy arreglando algunas cosas en el taller, la basura la estoy poniendo en una bolsa que tenía guardada, lavé y colgué algunos trapos que usé para limpiar las heridas de Rafael, ordené mis pinceles, guardé unos papeles y le saqué el polvo a unas cajas de madera donde guardaba algunas lentejuelas. Cuando terminé tomé mi capa blanca y fui a hablar con Rafa, él estaba sentado, con la mirada vacía.

-Rafa…- Lo llamé, el volteó a verme y me sonrió, pero aún se veía triste.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó, su voz que una vez había sido fuerte y orgullosa, se había vuelto un susurro callado y frío. Yo me acerqué y lo abracé con cuidado.

-… Voy a salir a conseguir el almuerzo- Dije despacio, sentí la mano de Rafa sobre mi cabeza, acariciándome. –Prometo volver lo antes posible, ¿Está bien?-

-…Bien, ten cuidado- Me respondió, yo me puse mi capa y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Y no te levantes, no querrás empeorar tus piernas- Le recordé, él se rió y yo me sentí un poco aliviado.

-Está bien, está bien- Dijo sonriendo, con un pequeño brillo en los ojos. Me despedí, salí por la puerta, salté unos tubos y encontré la salida hacia el exterior.

Bueno, seguro se preguntaran de donde saco tantas cosas, la respuesta es fácil: El depósito de chatarra, no saben cuantas cosas útiles uno puede encontrar. Ahí encontré la mayoría de mis muebles y muchos materiales para arreglarlos, siempre me dirijo allá para ver a un amigo, un humano.

Lo sé, lo sé, ya he dicho que no confío en los humanos, pero a veces hay excepciones, este humano vive cerca del depósito de chatarra, es un vagabundo, pero gana dinero haciendo manualidades, él me enseñó muchas cosas como pintar, martillar y reparar. Siempre que necesito algo voy a pedírselo a él, y no le molesta darme una mano.

Llegué al exterior y me dirigí al depósito de chatarra, ahí estaba Gabriel, mi amigo, es un joven de veinticinco años, pelo rojo oscuro, ojos café claros, tez blanca y tiene unas cuantas pecas. Gabriel me contó que su vida fue muy complicada, perdió a su madre cuando él nació y su padre murió en un incendio hace cuatro años donde también perdió su hogar. Hasta entonces vive en el depósito de chatarra con personas que conviven como un gran familia, y todos ponen de su parte para juntar dinero, ya sea haciendo trabajos simples, vendiendo cosas del depósito o pedir dinero por las calles.

Gabriel me reconoció casi al instante y fue a mi encuentro.

-¡Chato! ¡Tiempo sin verte!- Dijo Gabriel contento, abrazándome.

-Ja, ja, ja, hola Gab- Dije devolviendo el abrazo, "Chato" es una manera de decir "Pequeño", aunque Gabriel no lo diga para hacerme enfadar.

-¿Cómo estás? Sigues igual de lindo, ¿Es que nunca envejeces?- Preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, así era Gab, alegre a más no poder.

-Bien, gracias, ¿Qué hay de ti?- Pregunté de vuelta, caminando hacia el depósito.

-¡Más que excelente! Ayer con la Laurita fuimos a juntar dinero vendiendo nuestras manualidades, ¡Ganamos más de treinta dólares!- Exclamó alegre, yo sonreí.

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti!- Dije, él me levantó y me abrazó.

-Gracias, Chato- Dijo cargándome hacia el centro del depósito de chatarra, donde se juntan él y otras personas de la calle. Algunos ya me conocían, y siempre hay caras nuevas cada vez que vengo.

Gabriel me puso entre unos montones de basura para esconderme, se acercó a un señor que yo ya conocía, le dijo algo, el señor sonrió y se acercó hacia donde yo estaba. Era el señor Federico, un señor ya de edad, era bajito, un poco pasado de peso, tez morena, cabello canoso y siempre usaba una boina negra que tapaba gran parte de su cabeza.

-Miren quién apareció, ¿Cómo estás, pequeño ser?- Preguntó muy tranquilamente.

-Bien, gracias, ¿Y usted?- Pregunté devuelta, sonriendo.

-Bien, bien, nada de qué quejarse, ¿Necesitas algo?- Volvió a preguntar, arreglándose su boina.

-Um, si, ¿De casualidad… tienen más trapos?- Pregunté, él puso su mano en su barbilla y cerró los ojos, era una señal de que el señor Federico trataba de recordar algo.

-… Si, ahora que los dices, encontramos una caja repleta de ellos, puedes llevarte los que quieras- Dijo sonriéndome.

-¡Qué bien! Gracias, pero me llevaré unos cuatro- Le dije, yo sabía que necesitaban los trapos tanto como yo, así que nunca les pedía mucho.

-Está bien, ahora los traigo…- Dijo y se retiró a buscarlos.

Yo me quedé mirando al resto de las personas, estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata, cantando y riendo, en su mayoría eran adultos que sobrepasaban los cuarenta años y Gabriel era uno de los menores, también habían mujeres, estaban todas reunidas contándose entre sí como les había ido la mañana y otras cosas más. Todos se veían muy felices, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de lástima, quiero decir, ¡Son humanos! Entiendo que yo soy rechazado de la sociedad por ser un mutante, algo que no sé porque es considerado peligroso, entonces, ¿Por qué ellos no pueden ser aceptados? Me impresiona que los humanos sean seres tan fríos y que no se puedan aceptar entre sí, especialmente si son diferentes, tanto como raza como por dinero. No hay casi ningún humano que acepte a un pobre vagabundo en su familia, y si llego a conocer a alguien que lo ha hecho, le diría que es un santo.

-¿Es todo lo que necesitas?- Preguntó Gabriel, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, el resto lo consigo yo- Respondí.

-¿El resto?- Preguntó confundido.

-Bueno, sólo quería pedirles unos trapos, pero también vine a buscar comida- Dije, Gab suspiró.

-Sabes que odio cuando robas, eres muy bueno para hacer eso- Me dijo, yo lo miré.

-Lo sé, pero no me agrada la idea de pedirles dinero a ustedes, además sabes que no puedo entrar a una tienda sin que un humano me apunte con una pistola…- Le recordé, temblé un poco cuando dije "Pistola", las armas me asustan, tanto las de fuego como las blancas. Yo llego a ponerme un poco violento cuando tengo un arma frente a mí, es como si mi instinto animal me controlara. Gabriel volvió a suspirar.

-Lo sé, Chato, lo sé- Dijo, en eso llegó el señor Federico.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo el señor Federico entregándome los trapos, los revisé, eran ocho.

-Señor, me dio el doble de lo que pedí…- Le informé, no me gustó la idea de llevarme esa cantidad de trapos a mi casa, serían muy útiles, pero ya dije que ellos los necesitaban tanto como yo.

-Lo sé, te dije que encontramos una caja llena, no me importa darte esa cantidad, incluso, nos sobran muchos más- Dijo sonriendo.

-Pero…- Traté de hablar, sin embargo el señor Federico me interrumpió.

-Pequeño, sé que no te gusta venir a pedirnos cosas, pero somos los únicos humanos en los que puedes confiar y todos estamos bien con eso, además, yo sé que cuando ocupas algunas cosas, las ocupas de una manera inteligente y no las malgastas- Me explicó, yo suspiré y sonreí.

-Está bien… muchas gracias por todo, debo irme- Le dije, sabía que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en el exterior, aunque sé que ellos nunca me harían daño, yo no puedo estar tranquilo si alguien más llega a verme.

-Cuídate mucho- Dijo el señor Federico.

-Adiós, Chato- Dijo Gab arrodillándose y me dio un beso en la frente, me sonrojé un poco.

-A-adiós, gracias de nuevo- Me despedí.

Salí del depósito de chatarra y me refugié en las sombras, pensando qué puedo conseguir para comer, desde que Rafa llegó sólo hemos comido vegetales, mejor consigo algo para variar…

* * *

><p><strong>Rafa´s POV<strong>

Suspiré y miré el techo de la pequeña habitación en la que me encontraba desde ya hace una semana, me sentía muy… extraño. Me sentía liviano de cuerpo, pero el pecho me pesaba, no sé si me siento triste o si me siento tranquilo, no tenía ganas de hacer algo, ni siquiera dormir, ¿Qué me está pasando?

Me siento solo, extrañaba la presencia de Buddy, estoy empezando a preocuparme por él. Eso es algo que nunca he hecho… preocuparme por alguien más.

En eso me puse a pensar, recordé como era yo normalmente; un chico rudo, de poca paciencia y orgulloso, ahora sólo soy… un chico débil. Física, psicológicamente… débil, si mis hermanos me vieran, seguro se reirían de mí.

Pero Buddy no es así.

Buddy ha estado a mi lado por mucho tiempo, me impresiona que haya tenido tanta paciencia conmigo, pero más me impresiona el hecho de me sienta tan cómodo con él. Si mal no recuerdo, Buddy ha sido el primero en saber todos mis pensamientos sobre mi familia, la cual ahora parece un recuerdo muy lejano, él ha sido el primero en preocuparse tanto por mí y respetar mis emociones.

Fue cuando sentí un par de golpes en la puerta, y la alegre y tranquila sonrisa de mi amigo se asomó por ella.

-Perdona si tardé mucho- Se disculpó.

-No importa- En eso vi la caja que traía en su mano -¿Qué es eso?- Pregunté, Buddy acercó la caja hacia donde yo estaba.

-El almuerzo, pensé que te cansaste de comer vegetales,- Lo cual era cierto –así que quise variar un poco- En eso abrió la tapa y…

-¡Pizza!- Dije yo, sintiéndome más alegre.

-Que bueno, no sabía si te gustaría- Suspiro él aliviado.

-Es mi comida favorita- Respondí.

-¡Bien! Comámosla antes de que se enfríe- Dijo Buddy sonriendo, yo también sonreí. Siempre lo hacía si Buddy estaba cerca.

Comimos la pizza mientras nos contábamos algunas cosas, cuando terminamos, Buddy tomó la caja y la dejó en una bolsa. Yo me acomodé en la cama, pero no tenía sueño.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Buddy.

-No lo sé- Susurré, otra vez sintiéndome raro. Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿Qué me pasaba? Él se acercó.

-Oye… ahora que lo pienso, has estado aquí toda una semana- Me recordó -¿Por qué no… intentas pararte?- Preguntó, yo abrí un poco los ojos, no me había levantado desde que llegué… claro, excepto las veces que Buddy me ayudó a… ir al baño, eso es muy vergonzoso.

-Bueno…- Respondí, me puse al borde de la cama y puse mis pies en el suelo, no sentí nada. Entonces me paré, me dolía, pero podía lidiar con eso.

-¿Puedes caminar?- Preguntó, me di cuenta de que se veía contento al momento en que me paré sin quejarme, empecé a moverme un poco… izquierda, nada, derecha, nada, izquierda, nada otra vez, derecha, me dolió. Me devolví a la cama con cuidado, sabía que no debía excederme o de lo contrario estaría más tiempo acostado y con dolores.

-Te estás mejorando, que bueno- Dijo Buddy sonriendo, de repente me sentí feliz, ya no me sentía tan raro.

* * *

><p><strong>Buddy´s POV.<strong>

Desde que entré a la casa me di cuenta de que Rafa estaba actuando muy extraño, me preocupé un instante pero me alegré mucho cuando pudo caminar un poco, no sólo porque era un señal de que se estaba mejorando, sino porque se veía feliz cada vez que daba un paso.

En eso vi la hora, eran las 15:28.

-Rafa, creo que tengo que bañarte- Le recordé, él se sonrojó un poco y asintió.

A Rafa le daba vergüenza porque tenía que bañarme con él para poder limpiarlo, a mí también me da un poco de vergüenza, pero es por su bien. Fui a preparar el baño, cuando terminé ayudé a Rafa a quitarse sus vendas, la mayoría de sus heridas sanaron pero algunas seguían sangrando un poco. Ayudé a Rafa a ir al baño y a sentarse en la bañera, una vieja tina oxidada que en sus días había sido blanca, yo sólo debía poner un tapón y sacaba agua de las cascadas de mi hogar con un balde para llenarla.

Tomé un trapo, me metí a la tina y empecé a limpiar a Rafael por la espalda, Rafa empezó a limpiarse por el frente con otro trapo, no nos dijimos nada durante ese momento, la verdad nunca lo hacíamos cuando tenía que bañarlo a él. Rafa me contó que él era muy independiente y eso explica porque esto le da vergüenza, creo que es innecesario decir que el primer baño que yo le di fue un CAOS.

_-Flash Black-_

**Autor´s POV**

Todo parece tranquilo en el exterior de la casa de Buddy, el agua cayendo por los muros de la alcantarilla en grandes cantidades, las luces de la ciudad iluminando el lugar, el "lago" limpio y tranquilo… claro que, si no fuera por el ruido del agua… se escucharían perfectamente los gritos de cierta tortuguita.

-¿¡QUEEEEEÉ! ¿¡CÓMO QUE TIENES QUE BAÑARTE CONMIGO!- Gritó un Rafael MUY choqueado, provocando que un nervioso Buddy se tapara los oídos con las manos.

-Lo siento, Rafa, pero debo hacerlo… dudo mucho que puedas limpiarte por ti mismo ahora que tienes heridas hasta en las uñas- Dijo Buddy, sincera pero nerviosamente.

-Ja, ja, que GRACIOSIO- Dijo Rafael sarcásticamente.

-Sin quejas Rafa, te ayudaré a bañarte hasta que por lo menos puedas ocupar tus extremidades sin problemas- Respondió Buddy, con tono serio. Rafael no se veía muy contento, pero no tuvo otra opción más que bañarse con él, bueno, si tomar un baño se refiere a escuchar unos gritos como…

-¡N-no te muevas tanto!-

-¡Auch! ¡Cuidado por donde pasas ese trapo!-

-¡Lo siento!-

-¡Mi dignidaaaad!-

-¡Para la próxima te amarro!-

-¡Rafa, YA! ¡Quédate quieto!-

-¿¡ME VES CARA DE PERRO!-

Después de la sangrienta batalla… digo, baño, las pequeñas tortugas se sentían cansadas, Rafa se acostó en la cama y Buddy se tiró encima de él, agotado, como venganza por tener que limpiar el baño durante una hora o más.

_-Fin Flash Black-_

**Buddy´s POV**

Sonreí al recordar eso, fue un poco difícil al principio, pero valió la pena. Terminé de bañar a Rafa, salimos de la tina, nos secamos y lo ayudé a acostarse. Después regresé al baño para secar el piso y limpiar la tina, tendí los trapos para que se secaran, puse los jabones en su lugar y dejé remojando los trapos sucios para lavarlos después. Mi "casa" sólo tiene 3 habitaciones, el taller/cocina, el baño y mi cuarto, que ahora también era de Rafael.

Tardé más o menos una hora en terminar de hacer todo esto, cuando regresé a mi habitación Rafa estaba durmiendo, lo cual aproveché para ir a sacar la basura. Tomé la bolsa, abrí la puerta y salí de mi casa, tenía que ir al exterior de nuevo porque no me gusta dejar basura en todos lados, yo por lo menos la dejaba al lado de los basureros…

* * *

><p><strong>Rafa´s POV<strong>

No sé qué hago aquí, estoy en la entrada de mi casa, miré a mi alrededor, estoy solo. Decidí entrar a mi casa, se escuchaban voces adentro, y me encontré con mis hermanos...

Jugando y riendo a más no poder.

El maestro Splinter estaba con ellos, también sonreía, decidí acercarme. Ellos se voltearon a verme y dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, me miraban fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté.

-…- Todos se miraron, y desaparecieron, de repente todo se puso oscuro.

-¿¡Qué demonios!- Dije, entonces decidí calmarme un poco -¿Leo?, ¿Donnie?, ¿Mikey?, ¡Maestro Splinter!- Empecé a llamar -¿¡Dónde están!-

-Están mejor sin ti- Dijo una voz de repente.

-¿Quién…?- Pregunté, no recuerdo haber escuchado esa voz en alguna parte.

-Están mejor sin ti- Dijo la voz de nuevo.

-¿¡Quién eres!- Grité y agregué -¿Y cómo sabes eso?- Pasaron unos momentos de silencio, yo empecé a asustarme un poco.

-¿Saben? Sin Rafa aquí, todo está más tranquilo- Dijo una voz que yo ya conocía, era la de Mikey.

-¡Mikey! ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunté, yo no lo veía, sólo lo escuchaba.

-Tienes razón- Dijo otra persona, era Donnie –Sin sus gritos, ya no me cuesta tanto reparar las cosas-

-Opino lo mismo- Era Leo, –Nunca me había sentido tan tranquilo- Y empezaron a reírse.

-¿Qué…?- No podía creerlo… ellos estaban…. ¿Mejor sin mí?

-Sólo mírate- Era el maestro Splinter, estaba a unos metros de distancia, con mirada acusadora-Eres débil, no mereces ser llamado mi hijo- Su voz era muy fría, como si no le importara lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!- Grité, sentí que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos.

-Creo que fui lo suficientemente claro Rafael, después del todo, ¿Quién querría tener un hijo tan insolente como tú? No eres más que una terrible influenza para tus hermanos, que tienen muchas más posibilidades de las que tú podrías tener- En eso da media vuelta, dándome la espalda, y mis hermanos lo siguen, riendo.

-…!- Sentí como la ira se apoderaba de mi mente, mis puños se cerraron, apretaba mis dientes con fuerza, mi respiración se aceleraba, lagrimas bajando rápidamente y sentía un sabor amargo en mi boca, -¡DE ACUERDO! ¡PIÉRDANSE!- En eso todos voltearon a verme, -¿¡CREEN QUE ME MORIRÉ SI NOS LOS TENGO A MI LADO! ¿¡CREEN QUE LOS EXTRAÑO! ¿¡CREEN QUE ME GUSTABA TENER QUE SOPORTAR LAS IDIOTECES DE MIGUEL ÁNGEL, LOS MANDATOS DE LEONARDO, LOS ABURRIDOS DISCURSOS DE DONNIE Y A UNA MUGROSA RATA QUE ME PROIBE TODO CUANDO LE DA LOS LUJOS A MIS HERMANOS!- Ellos abrieron sus ojos como platos, mis hermanos se ocultaron detrás de Splinter, -¡PARA QUE SEPAN, YA LOS OLVIDÉ, YA NO EXISTEN PARA MÍ, SOLO BUDDY ES LO QUE ME PARECE UNA FAMILIA, UNA FAMILIA QUE USTEDES NUNCA PUDIERON HABER SIDO!- Splinter sólo se quedó ahí, paralizado, con mis hermanos detrás de él, entonces Leo di un paso al frente.

-Rafael, ¿Quién es Buddy?- Dijo demandante, yo le lancé una mirada de odio, él se estremeció.

-Mi nuevo hermano, que no me echa la culpa por todo lo que hago- En eso miro a todos, -No como OTROS- De repente, ellos desaparecieron y quedé pensativo…

_Mi nuevo… ¿Hermano?…_

-¿Rafa?- Sonó una voz a la distancia, un voz que yo conocía muy bien.

-¿¡Buddy!- Todo se iluminó y tuve que taparme los ojos porque la luz era muy segadora… luego me encuentro en la cama donde he estado durmiendo durante toda esta semana. Todo había sido una pesadilla.

-¡Rafa! ¿Estás bien?- Dijo Buddy, se veía asustado. Yo me levanté y lo abracé.

-… ¿Ra-rafa?- Él sonaba confundido, pero después me devolvió el abrazo –Todo está bien… tuviste una pesadilla, ¿Verdad? No parabas de gritar… tranquilo, sólo fue un mal sueño- Me susurró, logrando tranquilizarme.

-Gracias, Buddy- Dije, aún abrazándolo.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Buddy confundido, yo sonreí.

-**_Por todo_**- Respondí… mi nuevo hermano sonrió y volvió a abrazarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Author´s Note:<strong>

**Lo siento! Tardé demasiado, lo sé! Maldita inspiración que nunca llega ¬¬#**

**En fin~ Bueno, por si no entienden, Rafa está con depresión. Este estado se debe a que no está con su familia, y con su él, Rafael llega a pensar que su familia debe estar mejor sin él cuando en realidad están sufriendo.**

**Ok, en este capítulo se muestra más o menos que tan importante es Buddy para Rafa XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado! :3**

**~Vida-chan**


	6. El pasado de Buddy

**Buddy´s POV.**

Ya era de noche, Rafael quería que me quedara a dormir con él, algo me decía que no quería tener otra pesadilla y yo acepté la oferta.

Después de lavar sus heridas nuevamente, me acosté junto a él y nos dormimos… o eso creí yo.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando sentí una mano acariciando mi frente.

-Buddy… ¿Estás despierto?- Preguntó Rafa, yo me moví un poco.

-Sí, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- Pregunté de vuelta, é negó moviendo la cabeza.

-No… Verás, quería preguntarte algo hace ya un tiempo, pero no sé si te moleste, es sólo que me preocupa- Aclaró.

-Claro, ¿Qué es?- Pregunté nuevamente.

-Buddy… ¿De dónde sacaste esos arañazos?- Yo me petrifiqué, sabía que tarde o temprano se lo iba a tener que decir, bajé la mirada un momento y después miré a Rafael.

-Fue hace unos 3 años… en un accidente, pero no fue en esta ciudad- Respondí un poco nervioso.

-Pero entonces, ¿Dónde fue?- Preguntó Rafa, preocupado.

-Fue en Brasil, mi tierra natal- Dije.

-¿Brasil? ¡Pero eso está muy lejos!- Dijo sentándose, -¿Cómo terminaste aquí?-

Eso era lo que me temía, lamentablemente no se podía evitar. Tenía que decírselo, era lo correcto y yo lo sabía… pero iba muy difícil para mí. El accidente que cambió mi vida hace tres largos años.

Yo me senté y miré a Rafael,

-Rafa, lo que te voy a contar es algo… que me ha estado pasando por la cabeza desde que llegué a Nueva York, algo que me ocurrió hace unos años donde posiblemente yo pude haber… muerto- Vi como los ojos de Rafael se abrieron como platos cuando dije lo último.

_-Flash Back-_

Nunca te conté esto… yo también tenía un padre, él era muy bueno conmigo y me protegía de todo y de todos… para mi él era un héroe. Yo tenía cuatro años desde entonces, sólo podía caminar en cuatro patas pero recuerdo que saltaba mucho... y corría muy rápido.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se rió un pequeño Buddy, corriendo entre las plantas.

-¡Hijo! ¡Espera!- Gritó detrás de él su padre, se veía nervioso, como si temiera que su hijo se lastimase.

-¿Huh?- Dijo la tortuguita, volteando para ver que su padre se agachaba a recogerlo –Aww… papi, ¡Me estaba divirtiendo!- Se quejó.

-Y yo me preocupo, ¿No ves que te alejas demasiado y muy rápido…?- Suspiró el padre.

-Oh, lo siento- Dijo Buddy sonriendo, su padre lo dejo en el piso y él empezó a caminar un poco más lento.

-Recuerda que es peligroso, si te ve un humano, tendremos muchos problemas- Le recordó el mayor.

-¿Por qué no podemos estar cerca de los humanos?- Preguntó Buddy, su padre suspiró nuevamente.

-Es por nuestra seguridad, los humanos le tienen miedo a todo lo que es diferente a ellos, como nosotros- Dijo.

Recuerdo que a él le preocupaba que nos viera un humano, pero yo no podía entenderlo; me causaban mucha curiosidad desde entonces. Yo he visto a muchos de ellos en el bosque donde nosotros vivíamos y nunca me parecieron peligrosos. Me llamaba la atención como ellos construían casas, cultivaban plantas y alimentos, hablaban y jugaban.

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos, se está haciendo tarde- Dijo el mayor.

-Ok- Respondió Buddy sonriendo.

Recuerdo que vivíamos en la parte más profunda del bosque de Rio de Janeiro, en un árbol muy viejo pero resistente. Mi padre construyó una casa en la copa de él, pequeña y confortable, nosotros la considerábamos nuestra "Base ultra-secreta" ya que sólo nosotros teníamos el derecho de saber donde se encuentra y de vivir en ella… todo era como un juego, pero sólo de día.

El pobre se quedaba despierto por unas dos horas más todas las noches para mantener la guardia, y tomaba eso muy enserio, yo era muy pequeño así que pensaba que él estaba exagerando. Pero nunca lo molestaba o interrumpía, siempre me dormía antes, muy tranquilo porque podía sentir su presencia a mi lado.

Nosotros éramos muy felices y unidos, yo lo tenía a él y él me tenía a mí. Normalmente jugábamos en el bosque lanzando piedras a los charcos y persiguiendo animales, o mirábamos a las distintas aves que habitaban la zona y las oíamos, también nos colábamos entre las casas para ver el gran carnaval; el cual sólo vi una vez en mi vida, o simplemente dormíamos a la luz del sol.

Pero un día… el bosque donde vivíamos estaba en llamas.

Alguien inició un incendio muy cerca de donde nosotros vivíamos, no tuvimos más elección que huir.

Recuerdo que estaba en los brazos de mi padre y él corría a diferentes direcciones para que pudiéramos escapar con vida, en eso, llegamos a un precipicio y bajo nosotros estaba el océano.

-Por lo menos el fuego no llega aquí- Dijo el padre y miró a su hijo -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

-S-si- Dijo Buddy, temblando.

Creí que íbamos a estar a salvo, que todo iba a estar bien…

Pero no fue así.

Una luz blanca, muy fuerte, nos iluminó y me di cuenta que era un helicóptero; claro en ese entonces no sabía cómo se llamaba. De él bajaron unos hombres vestidos de negro, estaban armados.

En eso, al mismo tiempo, una especie de pinza me agarró y terminé en los brazos de uno de esos humanos, el cuál puso un cuchillo en mi garganta mientras que otro me apuntaba con una pistola.

-¡NO! ¡Suéltenlo!- Gritó mi padre, hecho una fiera.

-UN paso que des, monstruo,- Dijo el humano que me sostenía -y te despides de tu cría- Él acercó el cuchillo y vi cómo mi padre se estremeció.

-Si te acercas, sin escándalos, y nos dejas encerrarte en esta jaula- Dijo otro -no le haremos daño al menor-

Mi padre bajó la cabeza y otro humano se le acercó cuidadosamente... pero en un movimiento rápido, papá lo golpeó; luego agarró una roca y se la lanzó al humano de la pistola. Fue tan fuerte el golpe que perdió el equilibrio y apretó el gatillo, matando al hombre que me sostenía y así pude arrancar de sus brazos.

Con la confusión, nadie se dio cuenta de que llegué hacia donde estaba mi padre, corriendo como un maniático; el susto había sido de muerte. Llegué donde mi padre y me oculté detrás de su pierna, unos humanos estaban revisando a los tipos que mi padre había herido, y ahí fue donde se acordaron de nosotros.

El resto fue demasiado rápido, los hombres apuntaron sus armas hacia nosotros nuevamente, mi padre me tomó en sus brazos, me… susurró "Gracias por todos los buenos momentos"…

Y me lanzó hacia el océano.

Lo último que recuerdo fue un disparo, ya que caí inconsciente al chocar con el agua…

Y luego despierto en las alcantarillas de Nueva York.

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Rafael estaba petrificado cuando terminé de contar lo que me había ocurrido, sus ojos dorados dilatados y la expresión de shock en su rostro no mejoraron mucho las cosas.

Empecé a llorar después de contar eso, hace tres años, tenía una familia que me amaba y protegía, la cual perdí y nunca volveré tener, no importa cuánto lo ruegue o espere.

Estoy completamente… solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Rafa's POV<strong>

Estaba shockeado después de escuchar la historia de Buddy.

Él perdió a su familia y a estado solo desde entonces dependiendo de sí mismo, mientras que yo me quejaba de la mía por razones que ahora no tienen ni una importancia.

-Buddy… yo- Quise decir, pero las palabras no salían. Buddy estaba llorando mucho y no lo culpo, lo que le paso fue demasiado fuerte.

-R-Rafa… f-fue mi cu-culpa… él… él- Trató de decir entre sollozos -¡Él… él n-no habría mu-muerto de no ser por MI! ¡SI NO HUBIESE SIDO POR MÍ, ÉL PUDO HABER HUIDO Y VIVIR FELIZMENTE! ¡SIEMPRE METO LA MALDITA PATA EN TODO! ¡ESTOY HARTO! ¡Yo… YO…!- Gritó, yo me volví a sorprender, Buddy gritando llegaba a dar miedo. Pero no pensé eso mucho tiempo, porque agarré sus hombros y lo sacudí un poco para que me viera a la cara.

-¡En primera, DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!- Grité, Buddy abrió los ojos, un par de lágrimas cayendo de ellos -¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto para pensar eso?! ¡Tu padre no pudo salvarse, pero vivió feliz a tu lado! ¡TE LO DIJO CUANDO TE LANZÓ POR EL ACANTILADO TRATANDO DE PROTEGERTE!-

-R-Ra…-

-¡NO FUE TU CULPA, NUNCA LO FUÉ! ¡TODO FUE CULPA DE LOS HUMANOS! ¡¿Y CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE METES LA PATA EN TODO?! ¡SI NO HUBIESE SIDO POR TI, YO PORDRÍA ESTAR MUERTO! ¡¿TE CUESTA TANTO DARTE CUENTA?!- Grité más fuerte, ahora yo estaba llorando, quería que él lo supiera, quería que supiera que él no es el inútil que él cree ser.

-¡Rafael…!-

-Buddy, nunca he hablado de mis problemas con NADIE, ¡Ni siquiera con mi propio padre! Pensé que pensarían que yo era débil si comentaba algo de esto y se reirían de mi de por vida, ¡Tú no lo has hecho! Escuchaste hasta la ÚLTIMA palabra y te quedaste a mi lado en todo momento. Has estado cuidando de mí un largo tiempo y me has tenido mucha paciencia, cosa que nadie ha logrado y me alegra mucho que tú lo hayas conseguido- Terminé de decir, Buddy había dejado de llorar y me miraba confundido.

-¿Fui… fui el único que ha querido hablar contigo?- Preguntó después de un momento, yo asentí.

-¿Sabes…? Con o sin familia, tú y yo estamos en la misma situación- Le dije después de un rato.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó nuevamente.

-Los dos estamos solos, tu vives aquí por tu propia cuenta y mi familia son como un montón de muebles para mí- Buddy se entristeció pero asintió, yo agarré su mano –Pero… creo que ya no estamos en esa situación… por lo menos no yo- Continué.

-¿Huh?- Dijo Buddy un poco sonrojado y yo sonreí.

-Te tengo a ti… Buddy, hasta ahora, tú has sido mi único amigo… pero hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte antes de seguir llamándote de esa manera- Dije, lo más sincero posible.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rafa?- Preguntó Buddy nuevamente.

-Algún día me curaré por completo y me iré de aquí, ya lo sabes- Dije –Pero ni soñando te dejaré aquí solo después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, así que sólo hay una opción…-

-¿El-el qué?- Dijo.

-… Que tu vengas a vivir conmigo y con mi familia, eso me haría muy feliz, pero sólo si tu quieres- Terminé y miré a Buddy fijamente –Buddy… ¿Quieres ser mi hermano y ser parte de mi familia?-

Buddy empezó a soltar lágrimas nuevamente, pero sonrió casi al instante y me abrazó, haciendo que me cayera de espalda contra la cama con él encima de mí.

-¡Si, si quiero! ¡Quiero vivir contigo Rafi!- Dijo muy contento, yo me sonrojé al escuchar el sobrenombre que me acababa de dar, pero no me enojé con él.

-Entonces…- Dije sentándome y Buddy acurrucado en mi pecho –Bienvenido a la familia hermanito- Buddy me miró con un poco de reproche pero sonreía.

-Oye, ¿Dices que soy menor que tú?- Dijo y sonreí también.

-Aunque creo que eres mayor que Miguel Ángel- Dije un poco malicioso.

-Claro, para qué más- Dijo Buddy con sarcasmo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Me reí, poco después mi hermano se empezó a reír conmigo y nos dormimos.

Uno al lado del otro, para mantenernos cerca y sonrientes.


End file.
